Mario & Crash Bandicoot: Worlds Unite
by ManOFiction245
Summary: After a portal links the Mario world and Crash world together, Mario and Crash team up to stop the evil Bowser and Cortex from taking over both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Mario & Crash Bandicoot: Worlds Unite (1)

It was dark, stormy night. Most of N. Sanity Island was covered in darkness, with only the occasional clap of thunder bringing some light. And on this island, some villains were having a meeting, hosted by a floating mask.

"None have failed the great Uka Uka even once," The mask said, his voice booming. "But you fools have failed me… TWELVE TIMES!"

"Great Uka Uka, it's not our fault. Crash is to blame. You have to believe us. I have scars to prove it!" One of the scientists with yellow skin, caused after an experiment, and the letter N on his forehead, whined.

"As much as I despise Cortex, he does have a point. We are trying our hardest," the scientist who had blue skin and was dressed in armour explained.

"SILENCE!" Uka Uka's yelled, his voice now deafening. "I can't believe that a group of scientists can't even destroy a simple marsupial!"

"Well, why doesn't N. Tropy just go back in time?" the scientist with bolts in head said.

"I can't. My Time Twister, my only way of officially time travelling, was powered by time crystals which are all destroyed," Tropy explained.

"ENOUGH!" Uka Uka screamed. "I have figured out that a portal is linking our dimension into another. There we will team up with a king and his army. And this time…" Uka Uka's scowl turned into a devious grin. "This time… the great Uka Uka will make sure that you do it right!" Uka Uka disappeared.

"So… coffee?" N. Gin asked. The rest nodded and walked away, unaware of what was to come.

 _The very next morning…_

Mario woke up with a jolt. Toadsworth was running around and screaming. He woke up Luigi and the two ran outside and ran over to the Toad.

"A giant portal has opened and a bunch of things are falling!" Toadsworth yelled. Mario and Luigi ran over to the portal in the sky. Suddenly, something began to fall to the ground and crashed into a tree. The Mario Bros. walked over to the thing. It was a bandicoot with big shoes, fingerless gloves and blue jeans who had passed out. He opened his eyes and scratched his head.

"What the heck?" Mario mumbled.

 _Author's Note: This story is inspired by other works, like Paper Jam and the upcoming Kingdom Battle._


	2. Chapter 2

Mario & Crash Bandicoot: Worlds Unite (2)

The odd-looking, orange, somewhat clothed bandicoot stood up, confused of where he was. He spun around and pulled a strange fruit and ate it. Mario was only slightly confused. After all, he had seen it all.

"Um, can it speak?" Luigi asked. The bandicoot tilted his head. Suddenly a floating mask appeared behind the bandicoot.

"Greetings, I am Aku Aku and this is Crash Bandicoot," Aku Aku explained. "We must have fallen from the portal from the sky." Suddenly, diabolical laugh echoed. Mario looked around, shocked. Aku Aku recognized this laugh. It was his evil twin brother's laugh. "And I assume that Uka Uka is behind this," Aku Aku said. Mario suddenly realized something. There were mutants falling from the sky, it was 8:00AM and Peach doesn't wake up until 10:00AM, so…

"PEACH!" Mario yelled. He ran towards the castle, Luigi following. Crash and Aku Aku also followed them.

Meanwhile, Cortex stood in a castle. He was impatient. What was this 'Bowser' like? Judging by the pictures of this king, he looked like he could kill him. Suddenly, Bowser showed up. He was eating some ribs. Bowser noticed Cortex. "Who are you?" Bowser asked.

"Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex! The greatest scientist in both worlds!" Cortex proclaimed. Bowser laughed. "Ha! You can't be greater than me!" Bowser snarked. His ego was bigger than Cortex's and that is saying a lot. Uka Uka quickly flew out of the shadows. "You are Bowser, correct?" Uka Uka asked Bowser. The Koopa King nodded. "Cortex, what is your plan?" Uka Uka demanded.

Cortex smiled. "Well, we need the crystals and gems. With these, we can take over the minds of the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. With this bigger army, we can take over both worlds!" Cortex yelled.

"Very well, I am promoting you to an equal partner to me and Bowser," Uka Uka said. Cortex couldn't believe it. Equal partners? Cortex's happy thoughts were then interrupted by Kamek running in.

"The prince is fighting with some child," Kamek said. Cortex knew that this was Nina. "Go deal with it, I'm your boss," Cortex said. Kamek, shocked, went over to the room. "Now, to find the crystals and gems," Bowser said.

Mario burst into the castle… to see Peach talking to another bandicoot. This was Crash's sister, Coco. "Peach, you're okay!" Mario said. "Well I was awoken by some screaming, so I went to train to learn more about protecting myself and improve my magic, when two bandicoots showed up," Peach explained. Crunch walked out. "I suspect Cortex is behind this," Coco said. "Indeed, along with the Koopa Troop. They must be after the crystals and gems that were sent here after an incident with N. Trance," Aku Aku explained. "We need to join forces," Mario said. Crash, Coco, Crunch, Luigi and Peach stood by him and ran off.

Little did they know they were being watched by a Crash-wannabe…


End file.
